drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeran
Jeran Character Name: Jeran son of Kailan son of Hariv Email address: red_13@hotmail.com Division: Freelanders Age: 184 Gender: Male Physical Description: Jeran is slightly built, by ogier standards. He walks with a great deal of dignity and has keen eyes that miss little that goes on around him. Jeran has only one physical blemish: he is missing the tip of his right hand little finger. This was lost in an accident when he was very young and only just beginning his study of the natural world. Place of Birth/Raising: Stedding Character History: Jeran is a very deep thinker who has studied the art of Treesinging from a very young age. Talented in this ability himself, Jeran has uncovered a link between Ogier and the Nym that relates to Treesinging. He has spent a great art of his life trying to gather information about this link from the books of his stedding, so far with only mild success. He now plans to undertake a journey to discover what this link is and what implications it has for the Ogier. Jeran has, so far, managed to avoid being married. Not through any real effort or desire to do so, more because he is generally too quiet and reflective (even by Ogier standards) to catch anyone's attention. Jeran feels that marriage would only be a hindrance anyway, and is quite content to live his life focusing on nature's gifts. It was once remarked that Jeran has never been married because he has been promised to the trees since his birth, a moment that makes Jeran smile whenever he hears it. As a person, Jeran is extremely quiet and meditative. His lifestyle reflects in many aspects the Way of the Leaf, however Jeran is, by a Ogier's standards, somewhat quick to anger and finds great difficulty in controlling his rage when it is stirred. Jeran commands great respect from theirs; not intentionally, simply due to the way he is. He would be surprised to hear it however, as how people view him does not rank high on his list of priorities. He simply does not notice such things. Obviously, Jeran's social skills are not very well formed. He can be viewed as abrupt, but this is not a sign of hostility, it is merely because he focuses to such an extent on the natural world that social interaction means little too him. In spite of that, it is on his travels that he begins to discover just how important social interaction is. Studying nature is only a hollow pastime if he doesn't study the larger aspects of it too, such as his fellow people. Jeran leaves his stedding when it becomes obvious that the knowledge stored there can be of no further use to him in his research. He set off for another Stedding, but meets up with Dilora the peddler and strikes up a somewhat hesitant friendship, what with his social skills being as weak as they are. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Ogier Bios